Would you ask me to stay?
by HannahHavoc90
Summary: Klaine. post BIOTA. Kurt and Blaine just can't get over their fight. What happens when Kurt decides to go back to McKinley? COMPLETE. Only a little angsty at the beginning. Don't let the summary fool you!


_HI HI! So this is my first Klaine Fic, and also my first Glee Fic! YAY! So just some light fluff with a little angst to start, simply because there is no Glee this week, and I needed something to tide me over until next week. _

_I Disclaim._

After the "Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza", as it was affectionately known, Kurt hadn't talk to Blaine much. Yes they were both still in Warblers and they did have International Affairs together, but they never really even saw each other.

Kurt stopped getting coffee. That had always been Blaine's thing. Besides he didn't need the caffeine making him feel bloated for hours. Yes, he missed the social interaction, and the barista always gave him extra whip, but he couldn't chance running into him.

Ever since Blaine's journey 'back into the closet', neither had apologized, or even brought it up. Though upon is quick and through re-exit, Kurt was a little more polite to Rachel. Being dropped like that, by someone who doesn't play on your team, its bruises ones ego more than you'd expect.

Kurt though back over the past few months, how Blaine had gone from Mentor to friend to acquaintance. Kurt had never thought they'd be going this far backwards, especially after the Gap Attack fiasco. Kurt knew that the shorter boy had turned to him in his time of emotional support, and now it had happened again, but this time, Kurt wasn't there for him. He was tired of being looked over and he was done with Blaine Anderson. If Blaine wanted his friendship that badly, he would have to make the first move.

Well after a month of barely talking and caffeine withdrawals, Kurt decided to be the bigger person. He thought about running into Blaine down at the Starbucks, but decided against it. Might not be good to return to the scene of the crime under these circumstances. He decided on a more direct approach.

Twenty minutes later, Kurt was knocking on Blaine's door. He waited as the T.V. went off and there was a light padding of feet. Kurt could feel the scrutiny of Blaine peeping through the spy hole at him.

"What do you want?" Blaine's voice was very monotone and unenthused. Kurt scuffed his shoes on the horrid carpet in the hall.

"I wanted to talk to you, to apologize for what I said. May I come in?" Kurt crossed his fingers. It was a good thing he didn't hold his breath, for it was almost a full minute before he heard anything. Then, "Yea come on in." and the sound of the bolt sliding open. Kurt opened the door and his mouth almost fell open.

There was Blaine, looking the most undapper he had ever seen him, more than ANYONE had ever seen him. His curly hair was free from the helmet of gel. Kurt had the strongest urge to run his fingers through it, but decided it was probably not a good idea at this particular moment. Kurt noticed the white V-neck and scruffy sweat pants.

"Would you like a Red Vine?" Blaine was trying to be polite, but he ended up sounding more annoyed. Kurt shook his head no and sat down on Blaine's Desk chair. Blaine still wouldn't quite make eye contact as he stuck a Red Vine into his glass of Squirt, using it as a straw.

Kurt decided it was now or never and he may as well get it over with. "Blaine I wanted to apologize for before. I shouldn't have jumped down your throat about Rachel and I should have been there for you, as your friend." He looked up from his spot on the carpet and looked at Blaine. Blaine met his eyes, "It's alright. Turns out you were right though didn't it? About being Bi. I just really needed your support. Actually I've need your support a lot, first with Jeremiah and then Rachel. It's kind of one sided. I'm sorry about that. I promise if you ever need to talk about something, if you ever have boy problems or whatever, I'm your man."

'Ironic choice of words.' Kurt couldn't help but think that as far as boy troubles went, he was his man. Kurt instead settled for, "I'm avoiding Boy troubles for the moment. My dad has been a bit awkward about it lately and I don't need anymore conversations about the tent from Brokeback Mountain."

Blaine smiled, "He really said that?" Kurt just nodded his head. It was nice to know that things were slowly moving forward once again.

The school year was finally growing to a close. Regional's had been fun, and Kurt was sad that Dalton had lost, but knowing the McKinley had won, that all of their hard work paid off, kept his spirits high. And knowing that Karofsky was graduating was the silver lining. Kurt could return to WMHS. He would always love the friends he had made at Dalton, but he knew that he belonged at McKinley, free to be who he wanted to be, slushy or not.

Finals were over and everyone was packing to move home for the summer. Kurt was almost finished when a knock came at his door. He looked through the spy hole to see Blaine smiling back.

"Hey! Come to help me pack?" Kurt joked as he motioned to all of his boxes. Blaine laughed, "Thankfully no. Actually, I had a rather serious question. Are you going back to McKinley?" This question caught Kurt off guard. He though it had been obvious that he would be, now that there was nothing keeping him away. "Well, umm, yeah. I was planning on it. Why, what's going on?" Blaine just stood there for a moment and looked at Kurt.

It was nothing like Kurt had ever seen. It was as if the Blaine everyone knew disappeared for a split second. For a millisecond, he wasn't Blaine, the Dapper lead soloist and Mentor to all the lost souls. He was just Blaine, the high school student who was stressed and tired and suddenly having to deal with a little too much change too fast, but before you could blink it was gone and he was smiling a little half smile.

"Well I'm glad that you get to go home. We enjoyed having you here Kurt even if it was only for a few months." Blaine quickly turned and as he went to leave Kurt's Room, Kurt reached out and placed his hand on the shorter boys shoulder, a curl brushed his hand, he hand to fight to ignore it," Blaine." He turned around faster than he had recovered earlier, "Yes?"

There was something in his eyes, some kind of sparkle, almost like a glimmer of hope. Kurt looked at him before, "You could ask me to stay for next year." Blaine wasn't expecting that, but easily covered, "No Kurt. I can't ask that. I can't take you away from all your friends back home. From your family, from New Directions" With that same half smile he turned and walked out of Kurt's life, for what seemed like forever.

Summer had been uneventful for the most part. He did hang out with Blaine and Mercedes. Rachel stopped hanging out with them after she got her song out of Blaine. It was awkward. Not to mention she and Finn were practically attached at the hip once again. It seemed that life would go on after Dalton. Kurt and Blaine talked every day, either on the phone or Skype.

Kurt started to fill out his paperwork to return to McKinley. It was like it was actually settling in. He really wouldn't be returning to Dalton. He wouldn't be sitting in Warblers, pretending that Blaine was singing to him, just because they made eye contact. Or sending texts about how the French teacher's accent was horrible and often slid into the realm of Italian. He slid the papers into the manila envelope and dropped it into the postal box down the street.

First day back. Kurt was glad to be back at McKinley. Not only did he have his old friends and teachers, even Sue didn't bother him, He had a much easier work load. English 3 and Analytical Geometry were nothing compared to Comparative Language and AP Chemistry. He blew through the first day and was excited to have Glee Practice after school. They were doing auditions for new members; their victory at Regional's had greatly improved the reputation of the glee club, plus the fact that the part of the football team that WASN'T in glee club had stopped slushie-ing people.

They all met in the Auditorium. There were a few freshmen on stage and some friends of the Glee club current members, including some cheerios and football jocks. Mr. Shuester was up on stage explaining what glee club was about when the side door slammed, "Am I late?"

Kurt looked up from the fringe of the scarf he was currently playing with, "BLAINE? What are you doing here?" The shorter boy pulled off the pink sunglasses that Kurt had given him for his birthday, "I couldn't just throw you back to the wolves, just kidding you guys." Blaine looked at the faces of the other club members, who were obviously not amused. "Mr. Shue, Do you mind if I talk to Kurt alone?" Mr. Shue nodded and Blaine pulled the shocked Kurt back out into the sun.

Kurt couldn't believe his eyes, here was Blaine, looking amazingly dapper in his green suspenders and black bowtie. "Why are you here? I thought you were staying at Dalton." It wasn't easy for Kurt. He had been working all summer on knowing that he wouldn't have class, glee, with him anymore, and then here he is, just showing up.

Blaine grabbed his shoulders, "Kurt its okay. I know you asked if I'd ask you to stay. Kurt, I couldn't just desert you. Besides, who are you going to talk about Vogue with at lunch?" Kurt was not going to let Blaine get away with that answer, "Seriously Blaine. What about Warblers and Dalton? What about Wes and David?"

Blaine smiled, "Actually it was their idea for me to switch schools. The rest of the Warblers obviously didn't like the idea, me becoming their competition, but they eventually came around. Everybody else knew before I did." Kurt opened his mouth to ask what they knew, when Finn came out, "Blaine, You're next for auditions." Blaine just smiled, "You'll see."

The three guys went back inside and Blaine got up on stage, picking up a guitar as he sat down on the stool that was at the edge of the stage. "I didn't know that Blaine played guitar," Kurt whispered to Mercedes. He was really surprised with what he said next.

"This is a song I wrote. After New Directions good fortune with Original songs, I figured I would give it a try." Blaine smiled before he began.

"_I've been alone__  
__Surrounded by darkness__  
__I've seen how heartless__  
__The world can be___

_I've seen you crying__  
__You felt like it's hopeless__  
__I'll always do my best__  
__To make you see___

_Baby, you're not alone__  
__Cause you're here with me__  
__And nothing's ever gonna bring us down__  
__Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you__  
__And you know it's true__  
__It don't matter what'll come to be__  
__Our love is all we need to make it through___

_Now I know it ain't easy__  
__But it ain't hard trying__  
__Every time I see you smiling__  
__And I feel you so close to me__  
__And you tell me___

_Baby, you're not alone__  
__Cause you're here with me__  
__And nothing's ever gonna bring us down__  
__Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you__  
__And you know it's true__  
__It don't matter what'll come to be__  
__Our love is all we need to make it through___

_I still have trouble__  
__I trip and stumble__  
__Trying to make sense of things sometimes__  
__I look for reasons__  
__But I don't need 'em__  
__All I need is to look in your eyes__  
__And I realize___

_Baby I'm not alone__  
__Cause you're here with me__  
__And nothing's ever gonna take us down__  
__Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you__  
__And you know it's true__  
__It don't matter what'll come to be__  
__Our love is all we need to make it through___

_Cause you're here with me__  
__And nothing's ever gonna bring us down__  
__Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you__  
__And you know it's true__  
__It don't matter what'll come to be__  
__You know our love is all we need__  
__Our love is all we need to make it through"_

Kurt just sat there as everyone else stood up and clapped. Mercedes cried out, "You can be official Song writer instead of Rachel!" which luckily covered most of Santana muttering, "Wanky." Mr. Shue managed to quiet everyone down before saying, Welcome to New Directions."

Everyone joined Blaine on stage to congratulate him, including Kurt. Amidst all the back slapping and hand shaking, Kurt finally made it through to Blaine. "That was amazing. Did you mean it, your song I mean?" Blaine stared into the green orbs staring back at him, "Every word. How could I not? You are perfect." With that Kurt launched himself the last 12 inches towards Blaine and kissed him full on the mouth. Everyone jumped back a little, startled by the sudden affection, but none stayed surprised very long. Blaine broke the kiss for a split second, "Does this mean you'll go out with me?" Kurt just smiled and went back to kissing him.

THE END!

_PLEASE R&R! Tell me if you liked it, I can brace myself for any criticisms. Yes, that song really was written by Darren "Harry Freakin' Potter" Criss._


End file.
